In computer networking, there are numerous techniques for verifying the functionality of network connections. Some of these techniques involve network entities repeatedly sending messages to each other across connections in order to demonstrate their vitality. When a network entity ceases to transmit such messages, the would-be recipient of said messages can assume that the sender and/or the connection is inactive (or in a failed state). Transmitting these messages is not a costless operation. Each transmission consumes processing cycles on each sending and receiving network entity. There is a need in the art for a way to manage the transmission of these messages.